Windows Into the Soul
by Attila12
Summary: A free verse poem for Lunareclipseshipping.


_Well, this is my first shot at my favorite shipping. Lunareclipseshipping. I hope you enjoy reading it._

**_Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon in any way._**

* * *

The Queen of Dreams opens her lavender eyes

She gives a yawn and stretches

Before smiling her radiant smile

Another days rest filled with wonderful dreams

Had come to her in the day

Now it was the night

She goes outside the cave

To greet the darkness of the night

For dreams come with the dark

And she is a nocturnal being

Her gold and azure feathers gleam in the moonlight

And her magenta wings form veils at her sides

Suddenly she hears a sound

A nearby bush has rattled

She turns her amethyst gaze upon it

Out of the shadows

Her counterpart appears

The King of Nightmares

His obsidian, fog-like skin

Blends in with the darkness of a nighttime shadow

His albino hair, which looks like fog erupting from his scalp

And covering one of his eyes

Contrasts greatly from his skin and the darkness

Yet compliments it as well

A spiked collar protects his neck and hides his mouth

Its blood-red color adding to his menacing appearance

Her lavender eyes meet his sky blue ones

A strange eye color for a being

Who strikes fear into the hearts of many

With his phantom-like appearance

And the nightmares that he gives

But, as they say

The eyes are the windows into the soul

The visible one is calm

Reserved, yet knowing and compassionate

That is how his hear and his soul

Seem to be as well

His duty has not corrupted him

It has simply made him afraid

Afraid to let others get too close

In fear that he may eventually have to hurt them

This fear has caused her much grief

For those eyes of his haunt her dreams

Just looking into their depths right now

Makes her insides melt

"What brings you here on this beautiful night?"

She asks him just to break the spell

His gaze had on her heart

He shrugs and turns to look

At the field in front of them

Where fireflies fly above the moonlit grass

Their twinkling yellow lights

Mirroring the stars in the midnight blue sky above

"It isn't nearly this nice on my island"

He replies softly

Keeping his expression nearly blank

Her lavender eyes soften

Her island of Full Moon Really was much more beautiful

Than his island of New Moon

She turns to stand beside him

And look at the scene of beauty as well

She closes her eyes and listens

To the crickets

As they sing their mesmerising tune

She opens them again

And shoots a look at her opposite

His visible cyan eye

Is half closed with exhaustion

"Why are you so tired?"

She asks him with a voice filled with concern

"Didn't you sleep today?"

She doesn't even have to wait

For his reply

His eyes speak for him

They say he had been kept up

By horrific nightmares once again

The curse of being the King of Nightmares

Her heart aches to comfort him

To tell him that everything will be all right

But she knows this isn't true

Not only is he haunted

By nightmares every night

And forced to torture others

When he just wants to help them

And having to live on his dull, lonely island

But because if his job

Of torturing sleepers

He is often persecuted

Hated and feared by many

They attack him on sight

They don't want him around

She cannot bring herself to lie to him

But that does not mean she cannot comfort

She turns to face him

And wraps her magenta wings around him

Pulling him into her embrace

At first his sky blue eyes widen in shock

But then they soften

And he returns the hug

She is suddenly compelled

To tell him her secret

That she has been hiding from him for years

She looks up slightly

And gazes into his eyes

"Darkrai, I..."

She is silenced

By one of his clawed fingers

Pressing softly against her lips

Her eyes widen in surprise

And silently ask for an explanation

"You do not have to say a thing

Your eyes speak for you

I love you too, Cresselia"

He caresses her cheek with his thumb

And a blush rises to her cheeks

He lifts her so that they are eye to eye

And gently presses his lips to hers

She gasps softly

Before she closes her eyes

To enjoy this sensation

Running down her spine

Which she has dreamed of for so long

"I love you,"

They say in unison as they part

They smile sweetly at each other

Then settle on the soft grass T

o enjoy the rest if the beautiful night

In the company of the pokemon they love

* * *

_Well, I hope you all liked it. Please review!_


End file.
